


Jason's Quest to Find and Fuck an Alien

by excuseme_howdareyou



Series: Tentatodd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Aliens, And Jason wants to keep him, Dick is a Lantern, Jason Todd Has Tentacles, Jason the alien, M/M, Star Sapphire Corps - Freeform, Technically Dick is the alien, Tentacles, Tentatodd Week 2020, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou
Summary: When the Lanterns first came to Marokru, a bet was started. Jaeso'on Ta'a (Jason Todd) was going to be the first one to fuck an alien.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Tentatodd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Jason's Quest to Find and Fuck an Alien

When the Lanterns first came to Marokru, a bet was started among the Neyal Pod. Jaeso'on Ta'a was going to be the first one to fuck an alien. Well, actually the word used was _kahi_ , for 'other' as the Marokruans didn't have a word for alien, but then the Green Lanterns came and introduced them to words such as _alien_ and the Marokruans decided they like that word and so it stuck. 

And no, everyone who bet on Jaeso'on lost that fucking bet. And it wasn't for lack of trying either. There were two reasons why. 

1\. The first Lanterns to make contact with the Marokruans were beings made of stone and their hard rocky flesh was very much _not_ compatible with the soft tender skin of the Marokruans. (That and apparently that entire species did not procreate by intercourse anyways, instead carving their children and imbuing them with a piece of their own crystal bodies to give them life. A fascinating subject of study but very much not Jaeso'on's preference.)

2\. When a compatible species _did_ send a delegation to Marokru, some finsucker from the Omaq Pod seduced the diplomat's son within a day. 

When Jaeso'on expressed his extreme distaste for the Omaq, their Green Lantern guide laughed long and hard. "I will never understand you and your incessant need to try and flirt with everything that moves," Drik's voice was rough and grumbly just like the stone he was made of," Are all Marokruans as... virile as you?" 

The ends of Jaeso'on's nine legs tapped against the floor as he tried not to fidget in his seat. He hissed into his drink before taking a long drag, completely ignoring Teem's laugh. He was Jaeso'on's podmate and younger brother, and a constant pain in the fins. "He's actually very picky about his partners," Teem told their guest," But Jaeso'on's stupidly competitive and now that he knows there's other sentient lifeforms, he wants to keep one."

"There's nothing wrong with being competitive," Jaeso'on quipped with a flip of his hand," And fine, yes! Every possible mate in Marokru has pissed me off and if that means I have to find an alien to take home for the laying season, then so be it!"

One of Teem's blue legs slid across the table and teased Jaeso'on by flicking his dorsal fin. "Really, no possible mate anywhere on our planet?" Teem asked skeptically with one eyebrow raised," Wasn't Sionis giving you proposal gifts last week?"

Jaeso'on slapped his leg away with his hand, making sure the smack of the palm of his hand stung against his brother's skin. "If Sionis propositions me one more time," he snarled," I will cut off every single one of his icky grey legs and shove them down his throat!" 

Being that Teem wasn't that big a fan of Sionis either, he didn't argue that. 

"Plenty of Lanterns and delegates for you to meet, Jason," Drik laughed at the two brothers' antics, using Jaeso'on's nickname since his crystal voicebox was unable to pronounce their full names," And besides, probably best you don't ask a Tamaranean to be your mate."

They blinked up at him. "Why not?" Jason asked," They're _beautiful_."

Drik didn't have many facial expressions, but the one he gave them looked very put upon. "They're also beings of solar energy," he told them," They're like walking talking suns, made of fire. _You_ are beings of water. If you had a Tamaranean mate, you'd be cooked like a calamari within a moon cycle."

Neither Marokruan asked what calamari was, and they didn't want to know.

If Drik noticed their discomfort, he didn't show it. Instead he crunched a little bit on a shellfish (a Marokru food that he liked very much) before adding," I think you'd like a Terran... Their planet is mostly water, even if they live on land."

So did Marokruans. There were still the ocean cities, of course, but their land cities were just as big and populated and their legs worked as well on land as they did in water. "What's a Terran?" Jaeso'on asked. 

Drik thought a moment, then held up one of his arms and made a small projection with his ring. It was no more than two feet tall, and the being looked a lot like a Tamaranean but with a lot less hair. Jaeso'on and Teem leaned in to better look at the projection on the table, both equally fascinated. 

"Are they really this small?" Teem asked," Are they orange, like the Tamaraneans?" He raised his head and grinned mischeviously at Jaeso'on," Maybe they're rainbow, and you can have the most colorful mate in all of Marokru."

"No, they're not this small," Drik told them," Maybe a little smaller than the Tamaraneans. And no, they're not orange. Well..." he thought a moment," _Most_ of them..."

"Terrans, huh?" Jaeso'on leaned his chin on top of the table and stared at the little projection. He couldn't _wait_ to meet one.

* * *

"Oh wow, _you_ are tall."

Jaeso'on preened at the compliment; he prided himself on being the largest member of his pod. This Terran was supposedly one of the taller ones of his team as well, but he still had to tilt his head back to look Jaeso'on in the eye.

His name was Dick Grayson and Jaeso'on liked him very much. 

The Terran was a Lantern like Drik, but instead of green he was pink. There wasn't much to Dick's clothes as well, leaving plenty of tanned skin for Jaeso'on to ogle at his leisure. Not that Dick wasn't blatantly ogling Jaeso'on as well, who only adorned himself in jewelry as was the norm on Marokru. 

"And you are short," Jaeso'on said back, one of his dark red legs coming up to skim barely above Dick's head," But not as small as I expected." 

Dick laughed, a sound that Jaeso'on found he liked very much. "If you think I'm short, you should see my little brother, Damian," he said," He's tiny compared to you!" He held up his hand to about waist level, right above where _his_ version of legs connected to his body. (They only had _two_! Jaeso'on had known and expected it, but the vast difference had still thrown him for a loop.)

Jaeso'on's leg hovered above Dick's head, testing the height difference when the Terran ("We call ourselves humans.") glanced up at it. "May I?" he asked, one hand pausing mid air.

Jaeso'on cooed. Curious _and_ polite! "Anything," he answered and laid the end into Dick's oustretched hand. Immediately he found his flesh being softly stroked and it took all Jaeso'on had not to coo in delight. "Back home, we call limbs like these tentacles," Dick was saying, absolutely fascinated by his leg," But creatures that have them have suckers all along the bottom, not just the end like yours."

The limb curled around Dick's wrist twice and laid said four suckers across his forearm. Jaeso'on pressed down lightly and with a SPOK! lifted back up to reveal four little suction marks. A friendly greeting in their culture. 

Dick laughed, either at the sensation or the gesture and Jaeso'on found himself grinning along with him. "I can't quite do anything like that," he chuckled and gripped Jaeso'on's leg in a comforting squeeze," Not near as much mobility."

"That's cuz your legs are all full of bones," Jaeso'on teased. Another one of his legs reached out and gently grabbed the end of Dick's own (apparently this was called a _foot_ and an _ankle_ ) Though the Pink Lantern ("Star Sapphire, but whatever.") appeared to balance just fine on one leg, Jaeso'on still worried he might fall over and three additional red legs hovered around him just in case.

"Here, this way is better," Dick twisted his torso a little bit so that his one leg went straight up though it didn't seem to cause him much distress. "I'm very flexible for a human, but our joints are pretty strict about which way we can bend," he explained," This is called a splits." With Jaeso'on's leg as a gentle guide, he lowered it back down halfway," This is about average for others." Still impressive for a being who's leg could only bend one way, Jaeso'on had to admit. 

Curious, Jaeso'on's red limb curled further up Dick's leg, feeling that his flesh was both hard and soft, very much like Jaeso'on's arms. The end slid close to where his leg met the rest of his body, and Dick's smile turned from playful to sheepish. "And uhh, that's..." he spoke, his voice pitching just a little bit higher," Well, on humans, that's umm..."

Jaeso'on grinned. Looks like he just found the Terran's erogenous zone. Until he had further permission, he halted the ascent of his leg, but Jaeso'on leaned his upper body in towards Dick's. "I would very much like to know more about Terran biology," he crooned and celebrated when Dick's face turned a lovely shade of pink," May I have your permission? And in turn, you may learn as much about Marokruan biology as you wish. Specifically..." his smile turned crooked and _eager_ ," Mine."

Small Terran hands squeezed the ends of Jaeso'on's legs, feeling so spectacular that he couldn't help the shiver that ran through them. Emboldened by the reaction, Dick's smile grew and he leaned forward so his lips were almost touching Jaeso'on's. "Find me somewhere soft to lay down, and you got yourself a deal, Jason."

_Oh_ , he was _so_ going to keep this Terran.


End file.
